


Junior

by Sherlocksbeehive



Series: Junior [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Play, Babysitter Jared, Daddy!Misha, Diapers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Infantilism, Jensen and Misha are married, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, bottles, but their age play isn't sexual ever, little!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past few episodes have been especially hard work for Jensen and it was starting to take its toll. Finally in the middle of a scene Jensen just starts crying and turns to Misha to take care of him. Jared sees this and goes and talks to Bob about at least taking a break, and Mark helps Misha get Jensen back to their trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slipping

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in a world where ageplay is common! 
> 
> This is my first age play fic and it isn't Beta'd but if you want to be my beta let me know! I'm writing this pretty late at night so please point out any grammar or spelling mistakes so I can fix them!

They were doing a scene in a motel room set where everyone was yelling and angry and Jensen couldn't take it anymore. He had been doing fourteen hour days everyday for the past week and Dean has been very angsty lately and he is tired and stressed. So on the third take of everyone yelling at him Jensen slipped into his little space and started crying. Misha stopped mid-line and looked at Jensen. 

"Jensen? Honey, are you okay?"  Misha walked over so he was in front of Jensen and put his hands on his shoulders. Jensen shook his head and plopped down on the bed he was standing in front of.

Jared came over "Misha? How can we help?" 

Misha looked at Jared "He needs some time to be little, at the very least a few hours."

Jared nodded "I'll talk to Bob and see what can be done." he walked away towards a confused and worried looking Robert Singer.

Mark walked over and squatted in front of Jensen. "Jensen can you tell your daddy and me what is bothering you?"

Jensen sniffed and looked up "Everyone is angry, and I had to be angry and I don't like it!" 

Misha sat next to him and rubbed his back "honey, I know its seems like we are but we aren't mad at you. I'm sorry I didn't realize how hard this week has been on you." Misha had been busy too but he was angry at himself for letting his husband get this bad.

Jared came back over, "Bob says that he would like you two to stay here for a little bit because he might need you Misha, but Jensen is done for the day and you two have the day off tomorrow."

Misha nodded "Thank you, Jared." Misha looked at Jensen "Lets go play in the trailer for a bit okay?" 

Jensen hid his face in Misha's shoulder and nodded. Misha picked him up and Mark stood. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" 

Misha nodded "Can you grab our stuff and follow? I can't carry both him and out stuff and I don't want to leave him alone to take another trip."

Mark nodded "no problem" he walked over to the chairs and grabbed Misha and Jensen's stuff. 

Misha carried Jensen to the trailer and set him down on the couch. He smiled and nodded when Mark set the stuff down and waved goodbye.

Jensen curled up into a ball with a pillow as he watched his daddy get the little things they had in the trailer for times like this.


	2. Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen settles into his little space.

Misha got out the diaper bag. He walked over to Jensen and lay out the supplies on the floor in front of him. “Come on, let’s get you into a diaper and some comfy clothes.”

Jensen lay down on the changing mat and Misha handed him a teddy bear to occupy him while he was being changed. Misha got Jensen out of his Dean costume and into a diaper, sweatpants, and a soft t-shirt.

“There we go!” Misha smiled at Jensen, “Do you want your pacifier?”

Jensen nodded shyly and accepted the pacifier into his mouth when Misha offered it.

Misha kissed his forehead with a loud kissing sound and Jensen giggled. “how about we watch a movie?”

Jensen nodded and sat up and got on the couch “Lion King?” He took his pacifier out to talk and then put it back in.

Misha grinned and turned on the tv and went to Netflix “of course sweetie”. He found The Lion King and pressed play.

Jensen put his head on his daddy’s lap and watched the movie. He cried when Mufasa died and Misha rubbed his back until he calmed down.

Misha encouraged Jensen to sing along with some of the songs. Jensen usually always sang along with Lion King songs but this time it seemed he was lucky if he got some mumbled lyrics. Misha worried about his little boy.

When the movie finished Misha looked down at Jensen “Want to play with your duplo?”

Jensen thought for a moment then nodded “Yeth pleathe!” He didn’t take out the pacifier this time so the words were lisped. He sat up and got on the floor where he would play.

Misha got the box of large Legos out and put it within Jensen’s reach before grabbing his script and sitting back down on the couch and going over some of his lines.

Jensen began making a tower and adding blocks until the whole thing fell over. He giggled when it crashed to the floor. He then started taking apart the tower and started making a house for his teddy bear. The teddy wasn’t his favorite one, but it was still good. His favorite stuffed animal is a stuffed bunny with blue eyes that he named Dimitri because it reminded him of his daddy. This teddy was made from brown corduroy and had a forest green sweater. Jensen decided to just name it Teddy.

After a while Misha noticed that Jensen was squirming “Jen? Do you need a change?” Jensen looked up from the large interconnecting blocks and shook his head. Misha raised an eyebrow, he stood up, walked over to his little boy and pulled the elastic of the sweatpants back to check. Sure enough the diaper was wet. Misha rolled his eyes “Come on little boy let’s get you in a dry diaper” he smiled and walked over to the changing mat that was still out.

Jensen whined at being checked, but crawled over to the mat and lay on his mat like he was asked. He held the bear above him and made it dance in the air while he was being changed.

Misha smiled as he changed Jensen, he was glad his playful little boy was starting to come back. He patted Jensen’s knee when he was finished “Okay, you can go back to playing now!”

Jensen smiled and nodded and crawled back over to the Duplos. He continued building the house.

Misha stood up and got a sippy cup out of the diaper bag and went to the small kitchen area. He poured some apple juice into the cup and secured the lid. Sometimes Jensen drank from a bottle but when he was playing sippy cups were just easier. He brought the cup over to the little boy and set it down within his reach. “Drink a little juice please.”

Jensen looked at it and nodded “Tank yoo, Daddy”, he took the pacifier out and picked up the cup. Every so often he would take a sip of the juice while he was playing.

Misha took out his laptop and started answering emails but he kept an eye on Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this isn't beta'd so if you find any mistakes or want to be my beta let me know!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are my life force!


	3. Uncle Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha is needed on set so Uncle Jared watches Jensen.

It had been about two and a quarter hours since Jensen slipped into being little when there was a knock on the trailer door.

Both Jensen and Misha looked up from what they were doing and Misha called “Come in!”

Jared opened the door and stepped in “Hey, Misha, they need you on set.”

Misha sighed and put the computer to the side and stood up. “Okay.”

Jared smiled at Jensen “They don’t need me for a bit, so I can watch him if you want?” he looked up at Misha. 

Misha sighed in relief “That would be great, I was worried I would have to find someone.” Misha crouched next to Jensen “Honey, they need me on set, but Uncle Jared will stay here and play with you.” 

Jensen looked at his daddy and bit his lip and glanced at Jared and nodded. 

Misha smiled “good boy” he kissed the little boy’s forehead “be good and have fun with Uncle Jared”. He stood up and grabbed what he needed. He looked at Jared “if he gets hungry there are some cheerios in the cupboard and apple juice in the fridge. There are some other toys in the diaper bag. He shouldn’t need a change for a while. Um, is there anything else?” 

Jared nodded at everything Misha said, “I don’t think there is anything else. Don’t worry Misha, this isn’t the first time I have watched him and you will only be a short distance away if we need you.”

Misha relaxed a bit and nodded “Thank you Jared” he walked out. 

Jared walked over and sat next to Jensen on the floor, “Whatcha making bud?” he looked at the box like shape in front of him.

Jensen smiled around his pacifier “Houthe for Teddy”, he pointed to the bear.

“I’m sure he will love it! is he helping you?” 

Jensen nodded as he added more blocks, “he made the planth.”

Jared nodded “He is a very good architect.” 

Jensen giggled and nodded. 

“Can I help you build the house?” 

“Yeth, the wallth need to be taller.” the little boy gestured to how tall he wanted them and Jared nodded and picked up a block and added it to a wall.

“Are you hungry at all buddy?” Jared looked up at Jensen after adding a few blocks. 

Jensen shrugged “little bit” he continued adding blocks.

“Do you want some cheerios?” Jared leaned back on his hands looking at Jensen. 

Jensen thought for a moment and shook his head. 

“Okay, well let me know if you do.”

Jensen nodded “Otay”

Jared sat back up and added a few more blocks until Jensen plopped the teddy bear down inside the walls and said happily “all done!”

“Okay, what do you want to do now?”

Jensen took his pacifier out and put it to the side “Cars!”

Jared nodded and dug through the diaper bag until he found a baggy of Hot Wheels. “Here we go” he set the bag down.

Jensen opened it excitedly and took a couple cars out, he handed one to Jared “Uncle Jared you be this one!”

“Okay buddy, this is a cool car. Yours is cool too.” Jared grinned and put the car on the ground and pushed it around.

Jensen giggled and pushed his car around making car noises. “vroom vroom!”

Jared chuckled and their cars crashed together “Oh No!”

Jensen made crashing sounds. “They crashed!”

Jared nodded “yep, are they okay?”

Jensen studied the cars and then looked back up “yeah they are okay.”

“That’s good.”

Jensen nodded and started pushing his car around again.

Jared shifted so he was lying on his front and resumed moving his car. 

Jensen rolled his car up onto Jared’s back and giggled. 

Jared laughed and let the happy boy roll the car over him, it actually felt kind of nice. “you having fun there bud?” he glanced over his shoulder at him.  
Jensen beamed and nodded, still moving the car around. After a bit he stopped and went back to the Duplo where he said he was making a garage. 

Jared got up and sat on the couch with his script, going over his lines and keeping an eye on Jensen. He played for a while and about a half an hour later he yawned and Jared put his script to the side “Hey buddy, how about we watch a movie?”

Jensen shrugged and picked up his pacifier and went over to the couch. 

Jared wrapped an arm around him “How about Finding Nemo?”

Jensen nodded and tiredly murmured “yeah” he put his pacifier in his mouth. He lay his head on a pillow at the end of the couch and lay down. 

Jared started the movie and spread a blanket across the tired boy. He moved to the recliner next to the couch to give Jensen more room.

Jensen fell asleep about halfway through the movie and Jared turned the sound down. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Misha, knowing that whenever he could Misha was checking his phone. 

Jensen just fell asleep, I hope you don’t mind. I can wake him up in a bit if you don’t want him to take too long of a nap. - JP

No, don’t wake him up he hasn’t been getting much rest lately. He needs it. - MC

Okay - JP

How is everything going? - MC

Great, we have been playing with Duplo and Hot wheels-JP

Sounds fun. If everything goes as it should, I should be done in about a half an hour. - MC

Okay see you then. - JP

Thank you - MC

No problem, now get back to work - JP

Will do boss - MC

Jared put away his phone and opened his script again.

About forty five minutes later Misha crept quietly in and smiled at his sleeping boy. 

Jared looked up when he came in “Hey, are you done for the day?” he queried softly.

Misha nodded and started gathering and putting things away. “Yeah Bob told me to go home.” Jared helped Misha clean up, “was he good?”

Jared nodded “he was a perfect angel.”

Misha smiled “thank you for watching him, I had no idea what I was going to do.”

Jared shook his head “Really it was my pleasure. Do you need help getting him to the car?”

“Yeah can you carry some stuff out to the car?”

“Sure” Jared picked up Jensen and Misha’s stuff and waited for Misha.

Misha walked over to the couch and carefully picked Jensen up and soothed him when he started to wake up. 

Jared opened the door for them and followed them to their car.

Misha gently placed Jensen in the back seat and buckled him in. He closed the door and took the stuff from Jared and put it in the front passenger seat. “Thank you.”

Jared nodded “let me know if you need anything I can pick up, or if you need me to come over and watch him.”

Misha nodded “Thank you Jared, you are very helpful.” He walked around the car and got in the driver’s seat.

Jared waved and walked away.

Misha started the car and started driving back to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think and if there is something you want to see happen!


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when they get home

Misha pulled into the garage and looked back at the still sleeping little boy in the back seat. Misha decided to take Jensen in first then come back for their stuff. He got out of the car and walked around to Jensen’s door and picked him up. Misha carried his little boy into the living room and lay him on the couch before going back to the car and getting their stuff.

When he got back he checked Jensen’s diaper and picked him up to bring him to the nursery they have set up for when Jensen was little. He lay Jensen on the changing table and changed his diaper. Once he finished changing Jensen he decided to leave the sweatpants off and put him in the Jensen sized crib. Once he was sure his little boy was settled he grabbed a baby monitor and went down stairs to start making dinner. 

Misha had just put the lasagna in the oven when he heard Jensen start to wake up over the baby monitor. He walked upstairs to the nursery.

Jensen smiled when he saw Misha enter the room “Hi Daddy!”

Misha smiled “hi honey! Did you have a good nap?” 

Jensen nodded and held onto his stuffed rabbit Dimitri, “Yeah.”

Misha helped him out of his crib and held his hand “want to color until dinner is ready?”

Jensen grinned and nodded “Yeah!” 

Misha smiled and held his hand as they walked to the living room. “Okay stay here while I get your crayons and coloring books.” 

Jensen nodded and stuck his thumb into his mouth. 

Misha gathered the supplies and a pacifier. “Here you go!” Misha went back to the living room with the stuff “here is a pacifier so you don’t have to suck on your thumb.” he handed Jensen the pacifier and spread out the coloring books in front of Jensen.

Jensen took the pacifier and put it in his mouth then look over the coloring books. He picked up the one he wanted to color from first and chose a crayon to start with. 

Misha decided to color too and chose a book and his first color. Once he finished his first page he checked on the dinner and started making a salad for himself and carrot sticks for Jensen. When he finished with the vegetables he put on some oven mitts and took the lasagna out and put it on the counter. He walked back into the living room “Jen, dinner is ready!” 

Jensen looked up from his coloring and smiled around his pacifier. He stood up and walked with his daddy to the kitchen where Misha helped him into his high chair. 

Once Jensen was in his chair Misha went back to the counter where he put some lasagna, carrot sticks, and a small puddle of ranch dressing on a segmented plate for him. He put some lasagna on a plate for himself and his salad in a small bowl. He brought the dishes to the table and put Jensen’s plate on his high chair tray and gave him his child fork. Finally he sat down to eat. 

Jensen happily ate his food and seemed to get more sauce on himself than in. 

Misha chuckled and watched carefully to make sure he didn’t take too big of bites or eat too fast “what a messy boy you are!”

Jensen giggled and put more food in his mouth.

When they were done Misha grabbed a wet washcloth and started wiping Jensen’s face and hands. 

The little boy whined when his daddy attacked his face with a washcloth, “Daddy! Stop.”

Misha chuckled and finished cleaning his boy up despite his protests. “How about you color while Daddy cleans up the kitchen?” 

Jensen smiled and nodded. 

Misha let him out of his chair and watched as Jensen hurried back to his coloring. Then, he cleared the table and put away the leftovers. He filled a sippy cup with water and brought it to Jensen before going to wash the dishes. 

When he finished the dishes he went to color with Jensen for a while.


	5. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts to get late so Misha gets Jensen ready for bed.

After they colored for a little while Misha decided that his little boy needed a bath. “Jen, can you help me clean up the crayons and books?”

Jensen looked up at him “Why?”

“Because it is getting late and you need a bath.”

“but I want to dwaw some more!”

“I know, maybe after the bath you can draw more for a bit.” Misha was almost positive that wasn’t going to happen but he really wanted to avoid a tantrum.

Jensen thought for a moment then nodded “Otay”, he started putting the crayons back in the box.

Misha smiled and gathered the books, “such a good boy, thank you for helping me!”

The little boy beamed with pride from the praise and held the large box of crayons happily.

Misha picked up the pile of coloring books and stood up. He held his free hand out for Jensen to hold and lead him to the closet where they kept a lot of the art supplies and some games and toys. “Can you put the crayons on the shelf?”

Jensen nodded and did as he was asked and watched as Misha put the books away as well.

Misha turned and smiled at Jensen, “Bath time!”

Jensen smiled “Can I play with the bath toys?”

Misha nodded “you bet!”

Jensen giggled and skipped upstairs to the bathroom.

Misha chuckled and quickly followed his happy little boy.

Once they got to the bathroom Misha started the water then turned to Jensen and helped him out of his shirt and diaper and threw the diaper away. He helped Jensen into the bath then grabbed the bucket of toys and put it within his little boy’s reach.

Jensen grabbed two ships that squirted water and giggled as he dunked them under the water and made them shoot at each other. He made explosion sounds whenever the water was squirted.

Misha sat on the toilet lid and watched him for a bit. After he let Jensen play for a bit, Misha grabbed the child shampoo and the cup they had by the bath tub. He filled the cup with water “Time to wash you hair, close your eyes so water doesn’t get in them.”

Jensen closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

Misha cupped a hand over his little boy’s eyes and poured the water over his hair. Then he grabbed the shampoo and put a little in his hand. “Keep them closed” He started rubbing the soap into Jensen’s hair being sure to soften the gelled spikes that Dean always has.

Jensen hummed happily and relaxed as his daddy massaged his head.

Misha smiled and rinsed the shampoo out of the hair. “Okay you can play for a little bit more.”

Jensen nodded and resumed playing with the plastic ships.

Misha grabbed the child body wash and a washcloth and started washing Jensen and working around him playing. After a bit he asked Jensen to lift up his leg.

Jensen did and Misha cleaned his leg and foot and did the same for the other one.

Finally, Misha cleaned his little boys private parts but it was in the way a father would clean his son not how a husband would clean his husband.

Misha let Jensen play for a few more minutes but stopped before the water got cold, “okay, it’s time to get out.” He helped Jensen out of the bath and wrapped him in a towel that has a hood and looked like a turtle. Misha smiled at how cute it was.

Jensen giggled and bounced on the balls of his feet a little.

Misha grinned and ruffled his hair “Come on little turtle, let's get you in some PJs.” Misha picked him up and carried him to the nursery.

Jensen lay his head on his daddy’s shoulder and clung to him.

Misha lay the cuddly boy on the changing table and put a diaper on him. “What Pajamas do you want to wear?”

Jensen bit his lip and thought then smiled “Nemo!”

Misha chuckled and nodded, he got those out then helped him into them. “You so totally rock, Squirt! So give me some fin!” Misha held his hand out for Jensen to high five.

Jensen giggled and gave him and high five “Noggin’!”

Misha gently bumps their head together “Dude!”

Jensen dissolves into a fit of giggles.

Misha pulled him into a hug until he calmed down and yawned “Well, Squirt, how about you choose a story for me to read to you while I go and get you a bottle?”

Jensen nodded and waddled over to the bookcase near the rocking chair.

Misha watched him walk over, then, turned and walked downstairs and made a bottle. It had milk and a little bit of sugar and cinnamon. As he was walking back upstairs he realized he forgot to have Jensen brush his teeth before the bath, but he decided missing one night wouldn’t hurt. He walked back into the nursery, “Choose one bud?”

Jensen nodded but froze and dropped the book he was holding “Daddy, I didn’t say goodbye to uncle Jared!”

Misha internally sighed, he was hoping Jensen wouldn’t realize. He pretended to be as upset as Jensen “Oh no! I’ll tell you what, how about we call him now and you can say goodnight to him?”

Jensen found that acceptable and nodded “Okay.”

Misha walked over to the rocking chair, took out his phone, and patted his lap for Jensen to get in it.

As his daddy dialed Jensen climbed into his lap.

Jared answered “Hey, Misha! What’s up?”

Misha smiled “Hi, Jared. I have a little boy here that just realized he didn’t say goodbye to you, so he wants to say goodnight.”

Jared chuckled “Okay, go ahead and put him on.”

Misha handed the phone to the boy that was currently cuddled up on his lap and yawning.

Jensen took the phone and put it too his ear, “Hi, Uncle Jared.”

“Hi buddy, are you being good for your daddy?”

Jensen nodded and said “Uh huh.”

“That’s good. Have you had fun this afternoon?”

Jensen shyly replied “yeah.”

Jared smiled, “I’m glad you had fun today but I bet you are really tired.”

“Yeah, ‘m sleepy.”

“Well I think you should go to bed soon.”

“Yeah, ‘night ‘night, Uncle Jared.”

“Goodnight, buddy. Can you hand the phone back to your daddy?”

“Yeah.” the tired boy handed the phone back to Misha.

Misha smiled and began “hey.”

“Is that what you needed?”

“Yes, that was perfect. Thanks.”

“Hey, listen, I only have a half day tomorrow, do you want me to pick anything up for you or come over?”

“I can’t think of anything we need, but you are always welcome to come over.”

“Okay, we’ll just play it by ear.”

Misha nodded “Sure thing. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Later, Misha.” Jared hung up.

Misha smiled and hung up the phone then looked at Jensen, “So what story did you decide on?”

Jensen held up Where the Wild Things Are “This one.”

Misha took it from him and held up the bottle with his other hand, “good choice.”

Jensen put his hand on the bottle and started sucking.

Misha smiled and opened the book and began reading.

By the end of the book Jensen was fighting to stay awake.

Misha smiled softly, “Okay, bedtime now.” he replaced the bottle with a pacifier.  

Jensen whined behind the plastic object “Dimitwi ith downthtairs!”

“I will go and get it” Misha picked his little one up and carried him to the crib. “I will be right back with Dimitri.”

Jensen nodded tiredly and nuzzled his blanket.   
  


Misha got the rabbit and brought it back up “Here he is!”

Jensen smiled and reached for the stuffed animal.

His daddy gave it to him and made sure he was all tucked in. Misha made sure the nightlight was on then turned off the lights and made sure he had the baby monitor.

Jensen fell asleep almost as soon as the light was off.

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Please let me know what you think! If you have any ideas for chapters please let me know! Also after the next day is finished I think I might do some one shots and time stamps so ideas and prompts for those would be greatly appreciated!


	6. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha wakes Jensen up in the morning and the day begins!

Misha let his little boy sleep until nine that morning. He had thought about letting Jensen sleep for as long as he wanted, but Misha wanted him to take a nap that afternoon because he and Jared decided Jared would come over around three and hang out. Also, in the mornings it is always hard to change Jensen’s diaper without waking him up and Misha didn’t want him to get diaper rash.

To wake the sleeping boy up, Misha rubbed his back and said in a soft sing songy voice “Jensen, Jen, it’s time to wake up honey.”

Jensen blinked his eyes open and looked groggily at his daddy. 

Misha smiled “Morning sunshine!”

Jensen yawned “Morning daddy.”

Misha picked him up and put the pacifier in his mouth because it fell out while he was sleeping. Misha carried him to the changing table and got him out of his pajama bottoms and wet diaper. Misha put a dry diaper on and put the pj bottoms back on. He decided to let Jensen stay in the nightwear until after breakfast or else he would just have to clean him again. “There we go! All dry! Let’s go downstairs while I make breakfast.” 

Jensen whined and pointed at his bunny.

“Oh, of course! We can’t leave Dimitri up here all by himself!” Misha grabbed the soft toy and gave it to Jensen, before picking him up and carrying him downstairs to the kitchen, where he set Jensen down in the highchair. 

Jensen usually wasn’t very vocal in the mornings when he was in his adult headspace but when he was little he mostly communicated through whines. True to character he whined to make his displeasure about being put down and in his highchair of all places known. 

Misha brushed his tired boy’s hair back with his hand, “I know, but daddy has to make breakfast. Do you want to play with magnets while you wait?”

Jensen considered it then nodded.

Misha smiled and took out a cookie sheet and the bag of magnets. He put them on Jensen’s tray and started making pancakes. 

Jensen smiled and began playing with the magnets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, but it is late here and I just wanted to get something out. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has subscribed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments give me life!
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you have something you would like to see in this story, I would love to hear it!


	7. Breakfast

Misha put together two plates of pancakes, both with butter and syrup but Jensen’s was on a Mickey mouse plate and the pancakes were put up into bite sized pieces. He put Jensen’s plate on the highchair tray, took away the magnets, cookie sheet and pacifier, and gave him a fork to match the plate but he doubted Jensen would actually use it, something about pancakes said finger food to his little boy.

Misha sat down with his own plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee once he served Jensen.

As soon as the food was in front of him, Jensen picked up a piece with his fingers and stuffed it in his mouth, getting all sticky.

Misha watched Jensen, highly amused, as he at. 

When he finished Jensen happily opened and closed his hands feeling the stickiness.

After Misha finished his own food, he took the plates to the sink and got a wet washcloth and started wiping the sticky boy down.

Jensen whined and tried to get away to his daddy’s attack, but Misha is well practiced at getting him clean. 

Once Misha was satisfied with the state of his boy he gave Jensen Dimitri and his pacifier. Then he prepared a bottle. 

The little boy played with his stuffed bunny and sucked on the pacifier happily.

Once the bottle was ready Misha brought it to the living room then went back and carried Jensen to the couch.

Jensen clung to his daddy as he carried him to the other room.

Misha sat down on the couch and started Toy Story. Then he adjusted Jensen in his lap and gave him his bottle. 

Jensen took out his pacifier and started drinking the warm sweet milk. He watched the movie out of the corner of his eye as he drank.

Misha smiled and watched the movie as he fed his little boy.

When the bottle was done Misha took it out and replaced it with the pacifier so Jensen didn’t swallow too much air. He let Jensen watch to the end of the movie before getting dressed.

“Come on, Sweetie. Let’s get you dressed for the day.”

Jensen nodded and stood up.

Misha stood up and held Jensen’s hand as they walked to the nursery. “What would you like to wear today?”

Jensen thought for a moment, “Ninja Turtles shirt!”

Misha nodded “Okay.”

When they got to the room Misha got the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles shirt and some comfy shorts out. Then helped his little boy out of the pajamas and into the clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me comments and kudos!


	8. Blue Horses and Green Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Misha spend some time playing with everyone's favorite childhood toy.

Once he was dressed Jensen looked at his daddy smiling “Daddy can we play with Play Doh?”

Misha smiled “sure we can!”

Jensen bounced up and down a little in his excitement.

Misha chuckled and took his hand “Come on bouncy, let’s go get the Play Doh.”

Jensen held his daddy’s hand as they walked to the toy closet. 

Misha pulled the basket of Play Doh containers out and looked at his little boy, “Let’s go play in the kitchen.”

Jensen nodded and started walking to the kitchen.

Misha followed, once they got there he helped Jensen into his high chair. “Okay, what color do you want to start with?”

Jensen bit his lip and thought for a bit “blue!”

Misha nodded and took out the blue Play Doh and put it on the tray of the highchair. 

Jensen happily started playing with the moldable dough.

Misha smiled at his little boy and pulled out some red Play Doh and started making something as well. 

After a bit Misha looked up at Jensen “what are you making?”

Jensen smiled “A horse!”

Misha smiled at the creativity of his boy to come up with a blue horse. “That’s very good sweetie.”

“Thank you!”

They both went back to their creations. 

After a while Jensen looked up “Daddy my horse is all done!”

“Wow! That’s really good Jen!”

Jensen beamed with pride “I want to use green now please!”

Misha nodded “okay.” he pulled the green out and gave it to the little boy.

“Thank you!”

“You’re very welcome.”

Jensen smiled and started playing with the green Play Doh.

Misha went back to his creation which was looking a little like a heart so he decided to make it look even more like a heart.

They played for a while more, then Jensen looked up “I made a dog!”

Misha looked up from his heart “Great job!” 

“I think I am done playing with Play Doh now.”

Misha nodded “Okay can you put the blue back in the blue container and the green back in the green container?”

Jensen nodded happily and started putting the Play Doh away. 

Misha started gathering everything up.

Soon they put the Play Doh away and decided that Jensen would play with his trains and Misha would do a little work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to start a new fic so I will be updating this fic less often but I will try to keep it as often as possible.
> 
> As always I want to hear what you think and if there is anything you want to see happen!


	9. Trains and Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen plays with his trains then he and Misha share lunch while watching a movie.

Misha sat on the couch and did some work on his laptop while Jensen played with his trains.

Jensen set up the track how he wanted it this time, and that took a good couple of minutes to get it just right, then he had to choose which engine he wanted. After the engine he had to choose the cars it would be pulling and what order they would be in. Once everything had been decided, a little over twenty minutes had passed and they little boy lay down on his stomach and started moving the train around the track saying “Chuga chuga chuga chuga choo choo!”

Misha smiled at his little boy playing.

Jensen would stop the train at certain places on the track to “pick up” supplies or passengers or drop them off. After a while he decided that he wanted to change everything so he had to go through the entire process of choosing and building again, before going back to moving the train around and making small train noises. 

When it was a little after eleven thirty, Jensen decided he didn’t want to play with the trains anymore and looked up at his daddy “Daddy, can we watch Mary Poppins?”

Misha looked at Jensen and nodded “Okay, daddy will watch with you for a while and then you can watch by yourself while I fix lunch and we can watch together again while we eat. Deal?”

Jensen nodded.

Misha smiled and patted the couch next to him.

Jensen climbed up and cuddled with his daddy and Misha started the movie.

When it was noon, Misha got up and heated up some leftover lasagna but put it in only one bowl because he wanted to feed Jensen so he didn’t get too messy. Then he walked back to the living room and sat down in his place. “I’m gonna feed you okay Jen?”

Jensen nodded and opened his mouth whenever Misha held the fork out to him.

After he had fed Jensen about half the lasagna in the bowl Misha fed himself and let Jensen watch the movie, hoping he would fall asleep and take a nap.

After his daddy went to put the bowl in the sink Jensen took one of the throw pillows to lay his head on and stretched across the couch. It took a bit but he was asleep before the movie ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want to see happen when Jared gets there?


	10. Getting ready for Uncle Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They prepare for Jared coming over

When Jensen woke up from his nap his daddy was cleaning up his toys “wha?”

Misha looked up when he heard his little boy “hi Jen.”

Jensen pointed at the trains Misha had in his hand.

“Oh, Uncle Jared is coming over in a little bit so we’re gonna play outside for a while.”

Jensen smiled a little and nodded. He cuddled up with Dimitri and watched his daddy clean up as he woke up.

After Misha put away the trains he got out the crayons and some blank paper. “Sweetheart, how about you draw a picture to give to Uncle Jared?”

Jensen smiled and nodded but then frowned a little “But, but, but, Daddy, I need a changed.”

Misha smiled and nodded, he held his hand out to his little boy. “Well let's go get you changed.”

Jensen stood up and held his daddy’s hand as they walked to the nursery. 

Misha helped Jensen onto the changing table and changed his diaper while Jensen occupied himself with Dimitri.

Misha finished and patted Jensen’s leg, “Okay, all done.”

Jensen smiled and got up.

They walked back downstairs and Jensen went to color and Misha went to the kitchen to prepare so food so he wouldn’t have to do too much while Jared was there.

Misha made his own buns and after they were in the oven he started on mixing together the burger meat and making the patties. He put those in the fridge for later then made the salad.

After he finished he went to the back porch to make sure the table and chairs were clean. Soon after he came back in, Jared rang the doorbell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortish chapter but I wanted to get one out because I couldn't the past few days.


	11. Monkey in the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared comes over and they all play together

Misha answered the door and smiled “hey Jared.”

Jared smiled and held up a grocery bag “I brought beer for us and chips and salsa.”

Misha smiled “you didn't have to do that, but I'm sure it will be great!”

Jared stepped in, “nonsense, you always cook and make great food whenever I come over, it's the least I could do.”

Misha took the bag from Jared “Jensen is drawing in the living room if you want to see him while I put the beers in the fridge and the chips and salsa in some bowls.”

Jared nodded “okay.” He walked into the living room and squatted next to the little boy. “Hey buddy.”

Jensen looked up at him and beamed “hi uncle Jared!”

Jared chuckled “what are you drawing?”

Jensen shrugged “I don't know.”

“Can I draw with you?”

Jensen nodded and handed the taller man some paper and pushed the crayons closer.

“Thank you.” 

Jensen smiled and went back to his drawing, not long after he held it up to Jared.

Jared looked at it and smiled “that's fantastic bud!”

Jensen beamed “it's for you!”

Jared gasped “thank you! Can you sign it?”

Jensen nodded and put it back down and carefully wrote: JEN.

“That's really good Jensen! I will put it on my fridge when I get home!”

The little boy smiled and handed the paper to Jared.

Jared took it and carefully folded it up and put it in his pocket “there now I won't forget it.”

Jensen hugged him.

Jared hugged back, “let's get all this cleaned up so we can play outside.”

Jensen nodded and started gathering up the crayons.

Jared smiled and helped.

Soon they had everything in a nice pile and Misha walked in.

“Ready to go outside? I put the chips and salsa out there.”

Jared and Jensen both nodded and stood up. 

Misha smiled and they all went outside.

Jensen looked at Misha “daddy ball?”

“You want to play with a ball? Okay I will be right back.” Misha left and came back with a bright blue kickball.

Jensen giggled and clapped his hands.

Misha smiled and acted like he was going to toss Jensen the ball then threw it over him to Jared.

Jensen giggled and jumped up to try and catch it. 

Jared caught it and laughed.

The little boy turned to him giggling.

Jared and Misha tossed the ball to each other a few times before Jensen caught one of Misha's throws.

Misha chuckled and did a dramatic sigh “I guess I go in the middle now.”

Jensen giggled and nodded and they switched places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Hopefully I will have the next one up in a few days!


	12. Dinner with Uncle Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha and Jensen have a nice dinner with Jared and make plans for the next day.

After a while Misha stepped out of the game to cook the dinner. 

Jared and Jensen decided to pause playing to eat some chips and salsa. 

Jared perched Jensen on his knee and wrapped an arm around him.

The little boy smile and leaned against Jared’s chest and grabbed a chip and nibbled on it.

Jared smiled and put some chips and salsa on a plate for himself and Jensen, “You like that chip bud?”

Jensen giggled and nodded, “Yah!”

Jared chuckled and dipped a chip in some salsa for himself. 

Jensen smiled and finished his chip and grabbed another one. He tried to put the whole thing in his mouth.

“Whoa, there buddy!” Jared reached up and pulled Jensen’s hand from his face, “you can choke if you put the whole chip in at once.”

Jensen pouted but nodded and took a bite from the chip carefully.

The hazel eyed man smiled brightly and ate a couple chips.

Misha was working at the grill but was watching Jared and the little boy out of the corner of his eye. He was so glad that for the two of them it didn’t seem to matter if Jensen was little or big, they would always be best friends.

Jared stole one of Jensen’s chips and ate it quickly smiling.

“Hey!” Jensen glared at him then stuck his tongue out.

Jared laughed and started tickling the little boy. “Oh? Is this a grumpy little boy? Those are my favorite things to have for dinner! NOM, NOM, NOM, NOM!” He nuzzled Jensen and pretended to eat him.

Jensen squealed and giggled, “Uncle Jared no! You don’t eat me!”

Jared chuckled “Oh! Look it wasn’t a grumpy boy after all!” He sat up straight smiling at the giggling boy.

Jensen smiled, still giggling, and nodded.

Jared sighed dramatically, “Well I guess I will just have to eat these chips and wait for dinner to be ready.”

Jensen giggled more and grabbed bother chip before laying his head on Jared’s chest.

Jared rubbed his back and ate a few more chips. “So what were you doing this morning buddy?”

Jensen smiled and finished his chip, “Daddy played with Play Doh with me! And, and, and, I made a horse and a dog!”

Jared smiled and nodded “I bet they were really good! It's too bad I wasn't here to see them.”

Jensen frowned a little and nodded. 

“Don’t worry bud, maybe next time I’m here we can play with Play Doh together and you can show me your amazing sculpting skills?”

The little boy’s smile was back and he nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah! I can make Sadie and Harley for you!”

The larger man smiled and nodded, “That would be great bud! Maybe I can bring some clay that we can let dry so I can keep them forever!”

Jensen nodded.

Misha came over with a plate of the burgers, “Okay, dinner’s ready!”

Jared sat up and turned toward the table more before looking at Jensen, “do you want one of us to get your chair or do you want to sit on my lap to eat?”

Jensen thought for a moment, “I want to stay on your lap.”

Jared glanced a Misha to make sure he was okay with it and then smiled and nodded. 

Misha smiled and sat down. He put a burger together for Jensen then cut it in quarters so it is more manageable. Misha put some salad on the plate, “Jen, what kind of dressing do you want on your salad?”

Jensen scanned the options then pointed at the ranch dressing.

Misha nodded, generally when Jensen is little he liked ranch but sometimes he surprises Misha, so Misha likes to give him an option. He put the ranch on the salad then placed the plate in front of Jensen with one of his forks. He looked at Jared, “Do you want everything you usually have on your burger?”

Jared nodded happily, “Thanks Mish.”

Misha put together Jared’s plate and handed it to him along with a fork before putting together his own plate.

Jensen happily, and messily, ate his food while his daddy and uncle talked about work. Jensen liked work but when he was little he doesn’t like thinking about it and his daddy says he doesn’t have to anyway. Near the end of the meal Jensen heard Jared mention the zoo and he perked up.

Jared chuckled and looked at the little boy on his knee, “Would you like to go to the zoo with me and your daddy tomorrow?”

Jensen squealed and nodded.

Misha laughed “I had a feeling he would like that idea.”

Jared laughed and nodded, “Sounds like a plan bud.”

Soon, everyone finished eating and they moved inside and set Jensen up with his coloring while Jared and Misha cleaned up the dishes.

After all the dishes were inside Misha shooed Jared into the other room with Jensen.

Jared sat on the floor next to the coloring boy, “What are you drawing bud?”

Jensen looked up and smiled “It's a flower!”

“That’s really good! I love all of the colors!”

Jensen beamed and went back to coloring.

Jared picked up a crayon and started drawing with him. After a few minutes he finished and smiled “Hey bud this is for you, it says ‘Uncle Jared Loves You’.”

Jensen looked at the picture and smiled then hugged Jared quickly, throwing him off balance so they both ended up lying the floor laughing and giggling.

Jared smiled and helped Jensen sit back up. 

Jensen held out the picture he was drawing, “This is for you too.”

“Oh! Really? But you already made one for me.”

Jensen nodded “You get both!” 

Jared smiled “Thank you so much bud! I love them both a lot!”

Jensen smiled and giggled.

Jared checked the time, “Well bud, I have to get going now so that I can find perfect places for these pictures and take Sadie and Harley for their walks.”

Jensen pouted but nodded.

“Hey listen we will see each other all tomorrow, and we will have sooooo much fun! But I need to leave so we both can get to bed early so we can get up bright and early so we can do that.”

Jensen nodded and hugged Jared “Goodnight, Uncle Jared.”

Jared chuckled and rubbed his back, “Goodnight, Jensen. Be good for your daddy and I might get you a prize at the zoo tomorrow.”

Jensen smiled and nodded.

Jared ruffled his hair and stood up. He popped his head into the kitchen, “I’m heading out, text me about when you want me to come over and meet your here.”

Misha looked over at him and nodded, “See you tomorrow Jared.”

“See yah.” Jared went home.

Jensen was being a little pouty but not by too much because he still wanted the prize from Uncle Jared.

Misha knew from experience that his little boy was getting tired so he quickly got to a good stopping point with the dishes and went into the living room. “Okay bud, let's clean up your art supplies and get you a bath.”

Jensen whined in the back of his throat but started cleaning up anyway.

Misha chuckled, he heard Jared’s offer and he knew if it weren’t for that he would be dealing with a melt down. He didn’t like to spoil his boy too much but he didn’t see the harm in using a little bit of bribery occasionally. He walked over and helped clean up. Once they finished he checked Jensen’s diaper and found it messy. “Let’s get you cleaned up now and into the bath.” He held his hand out for his little boy to take.

Jensen grudgingly took his daddy’s hand and they walked to the nursery.

Misha undressed Jensen and took his dirty diaper off and cleaned him up a little before going into the bathroom with him. He started the water and waited for the water to warm up. 

Jensen fidgeted a little as he looked around the bathroom.

“Okay bud, time to get in.” Misha helped Jensen into the bath and grabbed the bucket of toys. 

The bath went by relatively uneventfully besides the fact that Misha got squirted a couple times.

Soon Misha had Jensen diapered, in pajamas, and choosing a book for Misha to read while he went to get Jensen’s bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter!   
> Please leave comments and kudos! I want to know what you all think! If you have any suggestions for the trip to the zoo or anything else please leave them in the comments, I would love to hear them!


	13. We're Going to the Zoo, Zoo, Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get ready to go to the zoo.

Misha went into Jensen’s room quietly he was packing the diaperbag and wanted to let Jensen sleep a few more minutes before he woke his little boy up. Soon he had the stroller in the car and the backseat by the door so he went back to the nursery. He rubbed Jensen’s back and said softly, “Jensen, Jen, it's time to wake up baby boy. Uncle Jared will be here soon.”

The little boy yawned and blinked his eyes open. 

Misha smiled at him, “Let’s get you changed and some breakfast.”

Jensen nodded sleepily and held onto Dimitri.

Misha picked Jensen up and carried him to the changing table.

Jensen lay his head on his daddy’s chest.

Misha gently put the tired boy on the table and began undressing him.

Jensen sleepily looked around the nursery, absent mindedly humming the song “We’re Going To the Zoo.”

Misha chuckled and started singing the words as he put a diaper on Jensen.

Jensen giggled and sang along.

Misha finished putting the diaper on his little boy and blew a raspberry on his belly.

Jensen squealed and giggled.

Misha chuckled “let's get you dressed.” He had decided it would just be easier this morning if he chose so he pulled out a t-shirt with lots of different animals and some overalls. 

The little boy smiled and put his arms up in the air. 

The daddy hummed and pulled the shirt over his boy’s head “there we go! Let’s get those overalls on you.” He helped Jensen off of the changing table and squatted down holding the pants out for Jensen to step into.

Jensen carefully stepped into the overalls and balanced himself on Misha’s shoulders.

Misha pulled them up and put the straps into place “there we go! Aren’t you just the most adorable little boy ever!”

Jensen giggled and nodded “Yep!”

Misha laughed and kissed his cheek “let’s go get you some breakfast, how about some Honey Nut Cheerios?”

Jensen nodded excitedly “Yeah!”

Misha held his little boy’s hand and they walked down to the kitchen. He put Jensen in the highchair and poured him a bowl of cereal and set it in front of him. 

Jensen grabbed some pieces of cereal and put them in his mouth. He smiled at his daddy as he chewed.

Misha smiled and puttered around the kitchen, fixing himself a bagel and cream cheese, and then a bottle of milk for Jensen to have after he finishes eating. He gets a text from Jared telling him that the taller man is on his way over. 

Jensen finishes his cereal after a few minutes managing to only get a few pieces on the ground and actually get most of it into his mouth. He smiled up at his daddy.

Misha smiled and walked over to him, having finished his bagel a few moments earlier. “Want your bottle now?”

Jensen nodded “Yeah!”

Misha took him out of the highchair and paused “Do you want to wait until uncle Jared gets here so he can give it to you?”

Jensen bit his lip and nodded. 

Misha ruffled his hair “Okay, how about you go play with some cars while we wait?”

Jensen smiled and nodded and went into the living room. He pulled out a couple cars because he didn’t want to have to clean up before they could go to the zoo. 

Misha cleaned up the kitchen and texted Jared “I hope you don’t mind, Jen wants you to give him his morning bottle.”

Jared pulled to the side of the road to text back “I would be happy to give him his bottle, see you soon.” He drove to Misha and Jensen’s house and parked in the driveway. He walked up to the door and saw a note that said “seriously, just come in like you do when he isn’t little” Jared laughed and walked in. He went straight to the kitchen because he heard Misha puttering around.

Misha looked up at Jared and smiled “Hi Jayrod”

Jared laughed “Hi Misha, Jensen excited?”

Misha chuckled and nodded “Yeah, he was humming “We’re going to the Zoo” while I was getting him dressed.”

Jared smiled “So he wants me to give him his bottle?” 

Misha nodded and grabbed the bottle, “Yep, he’s in the living room. Make sure he puts his cars away when he is done with his bottle.”

Jared took the bottle “Alright, will do.” He walked into the living room.

Jensen looked up and smiled “UNCLE JARED!!” 

Jared laughed “Come on, bud, let’s get you your bottle.” He sat on the couch and patted his lap.

Jensen quickly climbed onto Jared’s lap and made himself comfortable. 

The large man put an arm around the boy, and held to bottle up.

Jensen quickly took the nipple of the bottle into his mouth and began drinking the milk. 

Jared smiled and rubbed his back “There we go, we’re gonna have lots of fun today, we will see elephants, giraffes, and monkeys and a bunch of other animals. You’ll like that won’t you monkey?” 

Jensen smiled as he drank from the bottle and listened to his uncle talk.

Jared smiled down at Jensen.

Soon Jensen finished his bottle and Jared replaced the bottle with a pacifier.

Jensen smiled behind his pacifier.

Jared ruffled his hair, “Now we need to put away your cars and get your shoes on.”

Jensen nodded and got up going straight to the cars he was playing with.

Jared follows him and helps him put everything away. Soon everything was in it's place and Jared turned to Jensen, “Can you go find your shoes?”

Jensen giggled and nodded, he got up and went to get his shoes.

Jared looks around to make sure they didn’t miss anything. 

Jensen comes back with his shoes they use when he is little.

“Alright bud, sit down so I can get them on you.”

Jensen sits on the couch and hands Jared the sneakers. 

Jared carefully slips the shoes on the little boy’s feet and ties the laces tight. “Okay, how about we go see if daddy is ready to go.”


	14. The Zoo Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to the zoo

The ride to the zoo went by well except for the fact that Jared had to keep Jensen from going into meltdown because they weren't there quick enough.

When they found a parking spot Jared got Jensen out while Misha got the stroller and diaper bag out.

Jared carried Jensen over and put him in the stroller and put a hat on him, “There we go bud, makeup would kill me if I let you get sunburnt.”

Jensen giggled and nodded behind his pacifier.

Misha smiles “Speaking of which, let’s get some sunscreen on you.” 

Jensen scrunched up his nose but let his daddy put the cream on his face and arms.

Misha chuckled and finished quickly “Okay, all ready.”

Jared nodded and took control of the stroller pushing it toward the zoo entrance. 

Misha walked along beside Jared, when they got to the entrance Misha went to buy the tickets and get a map and schedule and asked Jared to occupy Jensen.

Jared showed Jensen the mural on the wall nearby “Can you find the lion?”

Jensen nodded and pointed to the lion on the wall. 

“Good job! Hmmm, how about the giraffe?” 

Jensen giggled and pointed again.

They continued playing this simple version of eye spy until Misha walked over.

“Okay, so I got us day passes so we can go to any of the shows we want. They also told me there is a petting zoo area that is good for kids and littles. With our passes we get a discount on the food for that.”

Jared smiled and nodded “that sounds great!” He looked down at Jensen “what do you think about it, monkey?”

Jensen giggled behind his pacifier and nodded “yeah!”

Misha chuckled “Okay, give me your wrist so I can put the bracelet on you.”

Jensen held out one of his arms. 

Jared leaned on the stroller.

“Okay, there we go.” Misha put the bracelet around Jensen’s wrist then handed one to Jared and put one on himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how short it is, I just wanted to get something out for you. Also if you are subscribed to my other ageplay fic Playing House hopefully I will get something up soon.
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and ideas are encouraged but I also want to know what you guys feel about me adding a little bit of angst? In this world littles are normal in society but kind of have the same stigma as being gay or maybe trans, so I was thinking they would run into some trouble while at the zoo, but if more people just want it to be fluff than would like for that to happen I will keep it just fluff.


	15. The Zoo Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, going with the fluff.

They had seen about a third of the animals by lunch time. They would have seen more but Jensen insisted on watching two of the monkey exhibits for almost a half and hour. They had also stopped at some bathrooms to change Jensen’s diaper once. Misha was planning on bringing Jensen to the Apiary building and have him stay in the stroller so he could nap at least for a little bit after lunch. 

Jensen was happily and messily eating some nachos.

Jared glanced over at him and chuckled. 

When Jensen finished Misha wiped his face and hands clean. “There is my boy! I couldn’t find you under all that cheese!” 

Jensen whined at his daddy attacking him with a napkin but then dissolved into giggles.

Misha tickled his ribs and chuckled. 

Jensen squealed and giggled “Daddy! Uncle Jared make him stop!”

Jared chuckled “what was that? You want me to tickle you too?” He smiled and began tickling Jensen as well.

Jensen giggled and squirmed. “Noooo”

Both Misha and Jared stopped tickling the little boy and Misha kissed his cheek.

Jensen giggled and took a deep breath to calm himself. He whimpered a little when he realized he had wet himself. “Daddy, wet again.”

Misha smiled “okay” he looked over at Jared.

Jared smiled “I will clean up this stuff while you clean up him.”

Misha nodded and stood up. He took pushed the stroller to the bathroom then unbuckled Jensen and picked him up. “Okay buddy. Let's get you all dry, then we can go see the birds.”

Jensen whined and squirmed when he was laid down on the changing table. He was getting tired but he didn't want to miss anything.

Misha began changing him “Are you having fun today?”

The little boy nodded a little “yeah.”

Misha smiled “Which animals have you liked the best so far?” He knew the answer but he wanted to distract Jensen from being changed so he could avoid a meltdown. 

“I liked the little monkeys.”

“Those were very cute weren’t they? There was that one that seemed to like you too.”

Jensen giggled and nodded. 

Misha finished changing him and put him back in the stroller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged! Tell me what you thought and if you have anything you would like to do!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at sherlocksbeehiveblogs!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen takes a nap, they go to the petting zoo, and then they head home.

Jensen had fallen asleep in his stroller relatively quickly. He had watched some of the birds for a bit but soon their chirping had lulled him to sleep.

Jared and Misha sat on a bench by the wall and chatted while MIsha pushed the stroller back and forth. 

A woman holding the hand of another woman who was obviously a little came up to them and smiled “They’re so sweet when they are asleep aren’t they.”

Misha chuckled and nodded “You have to admit they are almost always sweet unless they are having a tantrum.”

She laughed and nodded “That’s very true.”

The little tugged on her mommy’s hand and whined a little “MOOOMMMMMYYYYY, I want to go see those birds” She pointed to an exhibit. 

The woman looked at her little with a kind smiled “Okay let’s go.” She waved a little to Misha and let her daughter guide her where she wanted to go. 

Misha and Jared waved back.

Jared looked back at Misha smiling, “It’s nice to see so many littles out today.”

Misha nodded “It's a nice day so a lot of their parents probably wanted to get out and do something and it being a Saturday a lot of them probably planned it ahead of time. But it is good for Jensen to see so many out today, it helps him feel less embarrassed.”

Jared nodded and looked around. 

It wasn’t long before they heard the small whimpers that meant Jensen was waking up. 

Misha grabbed a juice box he had in the diaper bag and smiled at Jensen “Hey sweetie. Want some juice?”

Jensen nodded and groggily made grabby hands for the juice box. 

Misha chuckled and pulled the pacifier out of his sleepy boy’s mouth and carefully handed him the juice box “Careful, don’t squeeze it or it will spill.”

The little boy lazily sipped his juice as he looked around watching the people and the birds. When he finished the juice box he held it out to Misha “Daddy, done.”

Misha smiled and tossed it into a nearby trash can. “Okay, how about we go to the petting zoo now?” He glanced at Jared who nodded. 

Jensen giggled and nodded “Yeah!”

Misha smiled and stood up “Okay! Let’s go!”

He began pushing Dean out of the building.

Jared followed smiling.

Misha pushed the stroller to a large barn and barnyard. “Okay buddy, let's get you out so you can pet the animals.”

Jensen smiled up at his daddy behind his pacifier and nodded.

Misha got to work unbuckling him. 

Jensen squirmed impatiently.

When Misha had released Jensen, Jared offered the little boy his hand.

Jensen took the hand and stood up. He giggled and began dragging Jared toward the entrance, “I want to see the llama!”

Jared chuckled “Okay bud, we can see the llama.”

Jensen giggled and cheered. 

They went into the barn and Jensen looked around excitedly but then his expression quickly turned to a frown, he looked up at Jared “Uncle Jared? Where is the llama?”

Jared looked around “It looks like it's in the back, so why don’t we see all the other animals until we get back to it?”

Jensen bit his lip and nodded “Okay.”

Misha joined them soon and they began going to each of the pens.

Jensen pet each of the animals spending a little more time with the sheep because of how soft and fluffy they were. He was also let into the pen with the bunnies where he spent a good twenty minutes cooing and giggling.

Eventually they got to the llamma.

Jensen giggled excitedly “Uncle Jared! I found the llama!”

Jared laughed and nodded “yeah buddy, you did!”

The little boy pet the large animal before turning to his daddy, “Can I feed it daddy?”

Misha smiled and nodded, he was surprised Jensen hadn’t asked to feed any of the other animals. “Yeah, let me get some food.” He pulled out some coins and went to the dispenser, he got a handful of the food and brought it over to Jensen “okay, hold your hands out Jen.”

Jensen held his hands out and giggled when the food was put in them. He held his hands up to the llama. “Daddy! It’s tickling me!”

Misha chuckled and nodded. 

After Jensen finished with the llama, Jared and Misha managed to convince him to get back into the stroller and Misha pushed it out to the car.

Misha chuckled when he looked in the stroller when they got to the car, “Busy day and short nap equals two naps it seems.”

Jared looked over and smiled softly at the sleeping boy.

Misha got Jensen into the car and Jared put the stroller and bag in the trunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!   
> As always comments and kudos are encouraged!
> 
> I am almost positive that there will only be one chapter left assuming it all goes as plan and hopefully I will have it up today or tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17 Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen wakes up from his nap feeling big again

It wasn’t long before they were back and Misha and Jensen’s house and the little boy was sleeping on the couch, and Misha and Jared drinking some cokes in the kitchen.

Misha glanced into the living room, “I noticed he was getting closer to being big again so I won’t be surprised if when he wakes up he is.”

Jared nodded, “If not when he wakes up probably tomorrow.”

Misha’s prediction turned out to be true when about an hour later a groggy looking, but obviously big, Jensen walked in, “Hey, I’m gonna go change, just letting you know,”

Misha smiled and nodded “Okay, let me know if you need any help with anything.”

Jensen nodded and walked upstairs. As he changed into some boxers and more grown up clothes, he took stock of how he was feeling. He realized how relaxed he felt as opposed to the day he slipped into the little headspace and the days before it. He also noticed that most of the little aches and pains that were from stress had disappeared as well. He’d have to talk to Misha about having little time more often so it doesn’t get that bad again. When he finished dressing he went back downstairs. He looked around, “what time is it, Mish?”

Misha checked the time “about four thirty.”

Jensen nodded and grabbed a Coke for himself. 

Jared smiled “How are you feeling, man?”

Jensen chuckled “better than the other day, that’s for sure. I guess everything just caught up with me.” He sipped his drink.

Sam nodded “Yeah things have been pretty heavy, especially for Dean. Luckily we had most of the episode done.”

Misha nodded “Bob emailed me. You just have one scene you need to finish for that episode but it shouldn’t take long.”

His husband nodded “Sounds good to me. What about you?”

Misha shrugged “I have a few lines in that scene too but most of it is filmed with Todd standing in for you.”

Jensen nodded, stood up and looked in the fridge, “I’m starving” He glanced back and Misha and smiled playfully at Misha “are you not feeding me or something?”

Misha laughed, “You know full well I do, how about we all go out to dinner, you can get an appetizer or something when we get there.”

Jensen closed the fridge and nodded “That sounds good to me, Jay? You in?”

Jared chuckled “who do you think I am? Of course I’m coming with you guys for food.”

Jensen laughed and nodded “I’m driving.” He went to grab his keys. 

Jared stood, “I will follow you guys that way I can just leave from there.”

Misha nodded and grabbed his and Jensen’s jackets. “Alright sounds good to me.”

They all headed out to the cars and drove to their favorite restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! This is the end of this fic! I might write some one shots to go along with it but no promises because I am working on way too many fics at once. If you want them give me some prompts in the comments or put them in my ask on tumblr! I also do short form roleplays, if you are interested talk to me on tumblr I always have a bunch of ideas!


End file.
